Begining of a Friendship or more?
by ashsun3959
Summary: Scorose fic. It's september 1st and time for Rose and Scorpius to go to Hogwarts. What will their experience be like? Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Rose P.O.V.

I could hear rustling downstairs. It must've been time to get up. I couldn't say I was ready to face the day. I was bloody nervous to say the least. September 1st, 2017. It didn't seem possible that the day would come. I was so excited about leaving for Hogwarts later that day, but so scared about it too. The anxious feeling I had was making me nauseous.

"Rosie! Let's go time to get up." I finally opened my eyes at the sound of my father's voice.

I could hear my mom as I got out of bed. She was busy trying to wake my brother, Hugo. He never was a morning person. I put on my robe and slippers and headed downstairs.

"Morning dear! Are you excited?" My mom said with a big grin.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose." I said with a snort.

Once Hugo woke, we all went downstairs and ate breakfast. I could hardly force myself to put anything down. I was too nervous. After what seemed like an eternity, we finished up eating and got dressed and ready for the day. Then it was finally time to head to Kings Cross. While riding in the car my dad told us that Uncle Harry and the family would meet us on platform. This calmed me and excited me. I hadn't seen James, Lily, or Albus in about two weeks (a long time for us). I was close with all my cousins but Albus and I had always been like two peas in a pod, so I was really glad we'd be in the same year (and hopefully the same house).

"We're here!" My parents said together. The pit in my stomach felt like it grew ten times its size in that moment. I didn't feel ready for this, but on the other hand I couldn't wait. I got out, put my trunk on the cart, and we headed inside. With each step I became more anxious. Questions started going through my brain like crazy. "What if I don't make any friends?" "What if Albus and I aren't in the same house?" "What if I fail all my classes?" I snapped out of it when we reached the door. I stepped inside and was immediately amazed. There were so many people, muggles and magic folk alike. Then I saw the clock. It was 10:50. Only ten minutes until I started my Hogwarts journey. Platform 1, 2, 3, 4. We were so close. And finally…

"Here we are, good ol' nine and three quarters." My dad said to me. "Are you ready Rosie?"

"Yep! I think so!" In that moment, most of the nervousness disappeared and turned into excited-ness. Dad and Hugo stood back as Mum took ahold of my cart with me and we started running towards the brick wall. In an instant we were there, dad and Hugo right behind. The sight was, funny enough, magical. The beautiful red train, all the students..I was definitely excited by now.

"Wow, weird to see isn't it dear?" My dad asked my mom.

"It brings back great memories indeed." My mom said back with a grin.

The next thing to do was load my trunk. After that all there was to do, was wait for Albus, and then finally board the train. I could hardly stand the wait. We walked over to a wall out of the way so we could wait. My mum couldn't stop hugging me.

"Alright, do you have everything then?" She asked as she finally let go. "Bag, coat?" I had everything. I made sure of it. "Well I guess you're ready. I'll miss you so much Rosie." She told me seeming like she was holding back tears. Suddenly off in the distance I spotted Albus and James. I was so excited to see them! Albus took a minute to reach us. I think he was tying his shoe lace. Then finally our group was all together. I looked over at Al and he looked almost as nervous as I had earlier that morning.

"You all better be in Gryffindor or I'll disown you." Daddy told us. Mum assured us he was kidding, but it still made me a little worried. We chatted for a few minutes and then something caught uncle Harry's attention. All our eyes shifted over and saw a tall blonde man. I knew of him. Mr. Malfoy. Mum and Dad had told us stories and said he was in their year. Dad didn't like him at all, but mum said he turned out to be not too terrible after the war. Next to Mr. Malfoy stood a tall slender woman with long black hair (I assumed his wife) and a little boy, seemed to be my age. He had white blonde hair and silvery blue eyes, just like his dad.

After our last goodbye's me, Al, and James boarded the Hogwarts express. We waved out the window until we were no longer in the station. As we got settled into our compartment, the little Malfoy boy walked by and slowly poked his head in.

"Hi, I'm Scorpius. Everywhere else is full. Can I sit with you?" Before Albus or I could even get a word in, James snapped back,

"No way Malfoy! Don't you have some Slytherins to go sit with?"

Scorpius walked away sadly. Al shot a glare at James and started arguing with him. James could be so rude sometimes. He hated Slytherins and he never even talked to them. I wasn't going to be like that. After a minute, I got out of my seat and went to go find this Scorpius boy. I had to apologize didn't I?


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius P.O.V.

"Father, is that Harry Potter? And Ron and Hermione Weasley!?" I was quite surprised. I had only seen them on my famous witch and wizard cards and from the stories I had been told from my father's youth.

He cleared his throat and looked stern. "Ah… I suppose it is. Don't worry about them." It seemed like he was trying to avoid the subject but he didn't hate them or anything. He told me once, that when he was in school they were enemies, but during the war they saved his life. A few minutes passed and it was time to board the train. I hugged my mother and father goodbye then climbed up the steps and began looking for a seat. It seemed like every compartment was full until I came across one at the very end of an aisle. Three kids sat inside and there looked to be room, so I decided to introduce myself. I don't think they took too kindly to me, at least one of them. He pretty much told me off… but I can't blame him. I suspect it was because of my last name and Malfoy has a bad rap, I knew this. So I just walked on and soon found an empty compartment. I didn't fancy sitting alone but I would survive. No sooner than I thought this, someone walked in. It was the red head girl sitting with the boy who told me off. What did she want?

"Hi there! This seat taken?" She asked me motioning to the seat across from me.

"Uh…no. Go ahead." She kind of caught me off guard. I didn't even know her.

"I'm Rose by the way, and you're… Scorpius. Right?" She asked smiling.

"That's right. What you're not going to yell at me? I'm a Malfoy after all. Go ahead I'm used to it."

"Oh no. I've come to do the opposite actually. I wanted to apologize for my cousin's behavior back there. James can be a real git sometimes." This made me chuckle. She seemed really friendly. But wait a minute, James, Rose?

"You're a Weasley! I gasped. "And your cousin he's… James Potter!" I couldn't believe it! They were practically famous because of their parents.

"Yep Weasley, that's me!" She laughed.

"Wow pleased to meet you!" I was in awe. We shook hands and talked for the entire train ride. I found out that she loved quidditch as much as I did; she also was very smart and funny. I felt like we were going to be great friends. But also during our talk, in the back of my mind all I could think about was what my father would think.

The ride to Hogwarts passed much quicker once Rose and I started talking. In no time it seemed like we were there. The train came to a halt and we were on our way to the boats. I shared one with Rose, her cousin Albus (who was also very nice), and another girl named Ariel Flint. We could finally see the castle. Man it was an amazing sight, I couldn't wait to get inside and begin my year. Once we were inside I stuck close to Rose and Albus (luckily James wasn't there because he was older). Professor McGonagall was standing at the doorway to the great hall; she seemed very intimidating. She told us all about the sorting ceremony and stuff like that. I was so ready. Albus and Rose looked a little nervous. We were filed up close to the sorting hat to await our turn. It seemed like a lifetime before anyone I knew was called.

"Potter, Albus!" McGonagall called. He slowly stepped up and sat on the stool. It only took moments before we heard, "Gryffindor!" Everyone cheered. "Oh I knew he'd get in!" Rose yelled at me happily. I was happy for him too. But I hoped we'd still be friends even if we weren't in the same house. Rose too. A few more minutes passed and, "Malfoy, Scorpius!" Whew. It was finally time. I took a deep breath and walked forward. The hat was placed on my head.

"Ah… another Malfoy I see. Well how about that. You've got plenty of courage, and a great mind, very cunning as well. It has to be, SLYTHERIN!" I was excited. Everyone cheered for me and I went and sat down with my new house mates. Rose was up next, and of course she was put in Gryffindor. I mean she was a Weasley after all; either way I was happy for her because I knew no matter our houses, we were still going to be friends.

The first day of class came early. I was so tired but excited all the same. I had potions first (my favorite subject) and I had all classes with Gryffindor. How could it get any better? I Jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as possible. I'm not going to lie; I thought I was looking pretty cool with my green and silver on. I hurried to the great hall to see if I could Al and Rose at breakfast. Sure enough there they were at their table.

"Oi, Al! Rose!" I was still very excited.

"Hi-ya mate! Have a good sleep?" Albus asked me.

"Hello Scorpius!" Rose added.

I greeted them both, and we talked for a few minutes about the days classes. We were so glad to be together. Afterwards, I finally joined the rest of the Slytherins at our table and I ate some breakfast. Classes couldn't start soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Classes started early for the Hogwarts first years that day. Directly after breakfast Gryffindor and Slytherin first years walked hurriedly down to the dungeons into Professor Slughorn's classroom. Scorpius made sure he was the first to go in so he could get a front row seat. And that's what he got. He was seated next to Ariel Flint, Toby Mcentire, and Talia Patil; a few of his house mates. Five minutes later he caught sight of Albus, Rose, and another Gryffindor boy named, Albert Finigan. They were sitting together at a table a few rows over from his self. Finally Professor Slughorn came out of his office and stood in front of the class.

"Hello, hello my dear students! I am very excited to have you in my class. Fresh new minds to mold! Potion making can be a very interesting and rewarding experience. But also very dangerous if not attempted correctly. Never the less, whilst you are in my class I will teach you the proper techniques in doing so. It will be a learning experience for us both. Now.."

He trailed off as he walked over to a table, picking up a small smoking cauldron. He stood back in front of us and said, "Can anyone take a look or smell at this and try to guess what it contains?" Before anyone had the chance to even flinch, Roses hand shot up in the air. Albus rolled his eyes (He had always thought Rose was a bit of a show off) and Scorpius chuckled. He found it amusing for some reason. Slughorn noticed her hand in an instant pointed at her and said, "Yes my dear?"

"I believe sir, that it's some sort of coughing aid. Sometimes used when one has the flu and other sicknesses to calm their coughing." Rose answered him, sounding very confident.

"That is correct young lady! Very well done. I see you have some of your mother in you. She was one of my best students." He finished this with a smile, as if he was reminiscing. They rest of the class went rather quickly. Soon enough they were headed to Professor Flitwick's class. He was a very small man, this caught Scorpius off guard. "Can he really teach us anything?" He thought to himself. A little time passed and they were all told to find a partner. Without even knowing, at the same time, Rose and Scorpius looked at each other. They smiled. So they paired up and sat down even though they weren't completely sure what they were doing yet.

"Levitation! Alright!" Albus said in a loud whisper (He was in the row below Rose and Scorpius. Paired up with Albert Finigan.)

"My mom told me about her first time using Winguardium Leviosa. She said it was rather fun." Rose told Scorpius in an overly excited voice. Just as her mother, father, and uncle had, Rose got a feather. along with everyone else. "Winguardiun Leversa!" "Winguard Levosa!" different ways of saying it echoed throughout the room.

"I don't get it! I'm saying it right!" Scorpius moaned after a few failed attempts.

"No, no Scorpius. It's okay! See? You're just moving your wand the wrong way. Here, let me show you." As she said this she took a hold of his hand. He looked over at her surprised at first, then very secretly he smiled. She motioned his hand as he said the incantation. Within an instant the feather began to float away.

"There you go! I knew you could do it Scorp!" She smiled at him and he smiled at her. Scorp? For some reason he liked when she called him this. The rest of the lesson he smiled from ear to ear. Why? He thought. Was it because he could cast the spell? Or something else?

"Come on Scorp ol' boy! Flying lessons next!" Albus yelled to Scorpius as he was running out the doorway. None of them could even wait. He, Albus, and Rose were all hoping to one day be on the quidditch team, so this was their first big step.

Everyone filed outside to the school courtyard. This was the first time any of them could really take in all of the scenery. It was magnificent. The rolling hills of beautiful green grass, the huge black lake, and the huge mountains; it was just fascinating. "It's just beautiful out here." eyes wide with amazement. Albus and Scorpius both nodded in agreement. After much anticipation, they spotted Professor Lillygreen walking to join them. Floating behind her, came a collection of brooms. Murmurs began to get louder in the crowd as each of them saw what they had been waiting for.

"Good afternoon class." She greeted them. Today of course as you know, we will begin to learn the art of flying. For this lesson we will only learn to levitate." There were a few sighs of disappointment but they got over it quickly. Each student was lined up and given a broom, told to mount it and yell, UP! It took a few tries for most (not Albus or Scorpius. They got it first try.) but finally they were all levitating.

"Albus seems to be a natural." Rose thought to herself, a bit jealous. Scorpius also did very well. The class ended.

"That was brilliant!" Scorpius said jumping and clicking his heels.

"Yes! I so can't wait until we can play quidditch!" Albus added in. "C'mon, let's go read some playbooks there's some in the library!" He started running towards the castle not looking back.

Scorpius was just about to start racing him, but something caught his eye. Rose, head towards the ground, was walking slowly behind him. "What's the matter Rose?" He asked slowing down to meet her.

"Oh it's nothing really. Just a little discouraged is all. You see, one day I hope to be on the quidditch team and well, I did horribly today. You and Al were naturals while I just looked like a bloody idiot out there." In that instant, Scorpius stopped her and looked at her very seriously.

"Rose, you listen to me you hear? You did brilliantly. You are far too hard on yourself. Besides it's only the beginning isn't it? You can expect to be the perfect flyer starting out, not even me and Al. If you are still having trouble by the end I'll help you, but until then," he pointed at her and smiled, "you better have confidence in yourself; understand?" This made Rose laugh and feel much better.

"Thank you Scorp. You're a great friend." She told him. After this they both raced up to the castle and went to find Albus.


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a few days into the term, and mail day came. During lunch hundreds of owls flooded the great hall. Parcels, packages and envelopes rained from the sky. Rose's letter almost took a swim in her tomato soup but she caught it just in time. She opened it and knew right away it was her mother's handwriting. She was excited to read.

"_Dearest Rose,_

_How are you? How has your first few days of classes gone? Congratulations on making Gryffindor! We miss you terribly, yes even Hugo. Have you made any new friends? We'd love to meet them someday. How are Albus and James? Hopefully well. I absolutely can't wait to see you for Christmas! You must have so many stories to tell! Well, I don't want to talk your ear off so I'll leave it at that for now. Be sure to write back anytime!"_

_With all my love,_

_ Mom_

Rose just loved her letter. She was already a bit home sick, though she'd never admit it. The next few months went by rather quickly to everyone's surprise and before they knew it, they were on the train going home for Christmas. Rose, her friend Katie (also a Gryffindor), Scorpius, Albus, and Albert Finigan all shared a compartment.

"I'm so excited to see the family!" Albus said as they started pulling into Kings Cross. And so they did. As they exited the train all of them found their parents rather quickly. Each of them started going their separate ways. "BYE AL! BYE ROSE! SEE YOU IN TWO WEEKS!" Scorpius bellowed. They all waved goodbye and continued on their way.

A few days passed. On Christmas day the whole Potter-Weasley clan gathered together at the burrow to have their traditional Christmas dinner and get together. So much food was laid out in front of them. Uncle George had fireworks; there was laughter and joking all about. Finally as they began to eat, Harry spoke up turning to Albus and Rose (who were sitting next to one another).

"So, Al, Rosie, how were your first few months at Hogwarts?" He said smiling. Everyone looked it their direction.

"Oh. It has been amazing!" Albus quickly spouted. "The classes are brilliant…well most of them anyway. I'd say Transfiguration is my favorite. Professor McGonagall, a genius she is. Very old, but a genius still."

"How about you Rosie?" Gramma Molly asked."

"Oh it's just lovely. All my classes are fascinating. There is so much to learn. It's been great for me. I can't wait to go back! I miss all my friends." She said smiling.

"Oh yes! So tell us about the friends you've made kids!" Hermione said excitedly.

With this, Albus and Rose looked at each other nervously. They weren't sure how their family was going to react to them befriending a Slytherin, and a Malfoy at that.

"Well go ahead guys. What are you waiting for? Their heads shot up and they were looking at James, half smirking. "Tell them who your best mate is then. I'm sure they'd love to know." Everyone was looking confused now not sure what was going on.

"James, what are you talking about? Ginny asked, giving him a stern look. Everyone stare back at Rose and Albus now. They couldn't hide it any longer.

"Well, you see," Albus started nervously. "We've made lots of friends but we have one best friend. And he's really great…but you may not like him. He's a…Slytherin." He exhaled deeply looking at Rose.

"But that's not all." She added in. "He's well…he's…..HE'S A MALFOY OKAY!" She couldn't take it anymore. At first everyone was quiet. A few of them had uncomfortable looks on their faces (especially Ron). After what seemed like hours of awkward silence, Hermione spoke.

"Well what's wrong with that? I think it's great that you've befriended Scorpius. It doesn't matter to us what house they're in, as long as they are a great friend to you." She said smiling at the two distressed children. And just like that, it was over. Everyone was back to normal laughing and stuffing their faces. Rose and Albus were so happy that their parents had approved of their friendship with Scorpius.

A few days had passed since Christmas. Snow was beautifully blanketed across the ground of the burrow (all of the grandchildren were staying here while their parents went on a ski trip). All the boys were outside playing and Rose and Lily were inside helping Gramma Molly bake cookies. When Rose had a little time to sit down, she decided to write Scorpius a letter.

"_Dear Scorpius,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope you're doing well. I've had a great holiday but I'm ready to get back to school. Oh, and guess what? Albus and I told our family about us being friends and they were fine with it! Actually, they said you should come over sometime. They'd love to meet you. Well, I better go. I'm helping my Gramma make some cookies! See you in about a week Scorp!"_

_Your friend,_

_ ~Rose~_

After holiday ended and everyone had gotten back to school, Albus and Rose met up with Scorpius as soon as they could. They all hugged and greeted each other.

"I missed you all so much!" Scorpius started. "And I got your letter Rose. It took some time for my father to adjust to the idea, but he's okay with us being friends too!"

"That's fantastic!" Rose chirped.

"Yeah this is great!" Albus added high fiving Scorpius. They all had big grins as they walked back into the castle.

The school year seemed to go as fast as the speed of the light. It was already exam time. Everyone was stressing, excluding Rose. She had been studying for months now and of course, aced all her tests in every class. "How do you do it?" Scorpius asked her one day after their ancient runes exam. She giggled at him. "Oh Scorpius, I studied silly. I tried to get you to study months ago but you wouldn't have it." She stuck her tongue out at him and smirked. Scorpius laughed. "Oh yeah well you'll see. Next year I'll beat even you as top of our year." He said lightly punching her on the arm.

At last, the final big feast. Everyone was anxiously awaiting the announcement of the house cup winner. Gryffindor won, with Ravenclaw in a close second, Slytherin in third, and Hufflepuff in fourth. The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and applause. Rose couldn't believe it. Albus ran up and jumped on her shoulders yelling and clapping. When the feast was over, and everyone was clearing out of the great hall, Scorpius spotted Rose and walked up to her.

"Well done Rose. I knew you all would win." He told her smiling.

"Thank you Scorp! You all will get it next year." She told him assuringly. They continued to talk as they walked out of the great hall. "I can't believe it's already end of term. I'm going to miss you over the summer!" Scorpius blushed a little after hearing this. "You need to be sure and come see me and Al at the burrow some time.

"Oh of course! I couldn't very well go the entire summer without seeing my two best mates, could I? He asked her laughing.

Finally the day had come. All the students loaded the train and started their decent home.


	5. Second Year 1

_**Second Year**_

"Rose,

I can't believe our summer holiday is already almost over! We're about to be second years…crazy. I've really missed hanging out with you and Al every day. Tell him I said hi. I hope you all have had a fun break. I went to diagon alley the other day and looked at quidditch equipment with father. I'm so ready for tryouts; I've been practicing a lot. Bet you have to! Well, I suppose I'll see you in about two weeks!

Your friend,

Scorpius Malfoy

Rose was outside (the burrow. They were there for at least have their holiday every summer) by the pond reading when a black barn owl flew over her and dropped the letter on her lap. She recognized who it was from right away. It was a green envelope with a silver M imprinted on it. "It's from Scorpius!" She told herself excitedly. Quickly, she ripped it open and began to read. She loved hearing from him. It seemed so long ago since she had seen him. After she was finished she looked over to Albus. He was playing fire ball with James and Albert Finigan (they had become good friends. He stilled favored Scorpius though).

"Hey Al!" She yelled; he looked over. "I've got a letter from Scorpius here!" waving the parchment in the air. The three boys stopped what they were doing and walked over to her.

"What's that Rosie? Scorp sent us a letter? Let me read!" He snatched it out of her hand and she gave him an appalled look.

"Oh isn't it grand!" James butted in (as usual). "Your old pal slithery snakey-poo sent you a word. I bet the parchment is jinxed." He said laughing. Albert joined in. He wasn't too keen on Slytherins either. This was probably why Rose found him so annoying. She didn't know how Albus could stand him sometimes.

"Oh, come off it James. Quit being such a prat!" Rose spat at him. They never really did see eye to eye.

"You'll see one of these days Rosie. All slytherins are the same. Ask anyone; even Albert here."

"Yeah Rose. They're nothing but trouble." Albert said.

After some more useless bickering, the boys went back to their game and Rose went back inside to write back to Scorpius.

It was September first once again. Albus, Scorpius, Rose, and Albert all sat together on the train, and then again on the carriages.

"My daddy told me about these." Rose started telling everyone. "There are actually creatures pulling us. It's just very few can ever see them. It's quite interesting."

"That's brilliant!" Albert yelled. "How do you know all this stuff Weasley?"

Rose rolled her eyes and scoffed. She absolutely despised being called Weasley. "It's not that hard Albert, I just listen to people. After that, she tried to be quiet until they got to the castle. The first few weeks of classes went by and then one day, Rose and Albus looked at the notice board. They couldn't contain their excitement.

**NOTICE:**

**To all Second years and above,**

**Quidditch tryouts will be this Saturday at noon for all houses. Meet in the court yard and do not be late. Remember, there are only 7 players to each team so try your best.**

"All right!" Albus jumped up and screamed. "C'mon Rose! Let's go tell Scorp!"

They hurriedly ran through the portrait, down two flights of stairs, past the library and then came to a screeching halt.

"Whoa! There you guys are! Did you see the notice? I'm so excited!"

"Yeah mate! We were just on our way to tell you!" Albus told him smiling.

"I can't believe it's time!" Rose added in.

They talked for a few more minutes and then headed downstairs for breakfast. Scorpius turned to Rose who looked a little nervous at the thought of tryouts.

"Hey…you're going to be great. Don't you worry." Rose smiled at him and blushed a little.

Saturday definitely came sooner than Rose would've liked. She was a nervous wreck. She took a little comfort though, that three other friends of hers were trying out with her. Scorpius, Albert, and Albus all stood next to her in the giant huddle of students in the courtyard. After a few minutes four individuals walked outside (Each of them wearing the four house quidditch uniforms). They were the captains. She recognized the Gryffindor captain as she strode towards them. It was Rachel Jordan, seventh year. All the students were split up into their houses and split up with their captains. Rose saw Scorpius as he walked away, giving her and Albus a thumbs up. She was shaking now.

Three hours had passed and tryouts were finally over. All the kids looked like they had been bruised and beaten. It was very hard work. Rose was walking with Albus and Albert when Scorpius caught up with them.

"So how'd it go for you guys, eh?" He asked.

"I'd say I did darn near perfect." Albert told him, shooting him a dirty look. Scorpius just rolled his eyes and turned to the two others.

"It was hard, but tons of fun. I tried out for seeker. Now all I can do is hope, right?" Albus said laughing nervously.

"That's awesome Al, me too!" Scorpius said really happy.

"Brilliant! If we make it I'm going to destroy you!" Albus told him laughing.

"Right, sure. Slytherin will always beat you!" Scorpius retorted, pushing Albus and laughing. He turned to Rose now. She had been unusually quiet. "What about you Rose?" She was silent for a minute and then,

"It was bloody amazing!" She squealed, taking everyone by surprise. "I had the best time out there! Rachel put me as chaser position and she said I had raw talent! Thank you so much for believing in me Scorpius." She hugged him.

"That's great Rosie!" Albus told her.

"We all knew you had it in you! That's great because I played chaser today too. It will be cool if we both got on the team!" Albert added in. They all continued to laugh and talk, even over dinner they sat together. The day couldn't have gotten any better.

Another week went by and it was finally time. Today was the day they found out if they made the team. The lists were posted on each houses notice board.

"Well, are you ready?" Albus looked nervously over to Albert and Rose.

"I don't know Al…the pressure is just killing me." Rose told him.

"Don't worry Rose. We're all in this together." Albert said smiling at her. She smiled back, took a deep breath, and the three of them moved toward the list. They each looked it up and down and then,

"WE MADE IT! WE ALL MADE IT YEAH!" Albus screamed jumping up and down.

"Merlin! We really did! Al you're seeker! And Rose, we're both chasers! This is brilliant!"

"I…I can't believe it. I really did it! Come on guys, let's go see how Scorpius did."

"Oh you guys go ahead. I'd rather stay here." Albert said.

Rose and Albus ran as fast as they could until they were down in the dungeons and met up with Scorpius.

"Scorp! You were right, we did make it!" Rose said with a wide grin.

"You all made it? Me too! I'm Slytherin seeker, I can't even believe it! Looks like we're going to have some battles eh, Albus old boy?"

"Oh you know it! Be ready to lose! Hahaha! Hey, how about we go to the owlery and write to our parents?" Albus suggested.

"Oh yes! I must tell Mum and Dad." Rose said. They all began up the stairs but then Rose stopped Scorpius. "Hey, I just want to thank you for believing in me Scorpius. I would've gotten on most peoples nerves, but not you. Just…thanks…very much." She said. She hugged him quickly and then they ran to catch up with Albus.


	6. Second Year 2

"_Dear Mum, Dad, and Hugo,_

_I made the quidditch team! Can you believe it? I'm a Gryffindor chaser just like aunt Ginny. And Al is seeker! He's writing a letter right now too. Our first match is a month from Saturday, so you should come watch! Well, see you then!_

_ Your Daughter,_

_ Rose_

She sent off the letter with her owl, and then went to find Albus and Albert. They were up in the common room, sitting around the fire. "Ah, there you two are. Al, did you write your parents?"

"Of course! They already wrote back. They were so proud, of both of us. They said your parents were with them. They're so happy for you. And they'll all be here to watch the first match!"

"That's fantastic!" She said happily.

"It's going to be brilliant." Albert said. "We're going to be the best chasers in all the school. And Albus will be the best seeker. We'll be unstoppable!"

Practices were even more brutal than tryouts. But Rose noticed that after about a week, she was getting better, and quicker. She couldn't wait to play for real. Over the time after they found out, that's all her, Albus, Scorpius, and Albert could talk about when they were together. Though Rose didn't let this distract her from her studies. A week before the first match, while eating breakfast, they all found out it would be Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Rose, Albert, and Albus glanced over to the Slytherin table; Scorpius looking at them with a playful smirk on his face.

"I can't wait to face them!" Albus said. "It'll be great competition."

"You better beat him into the ground. He's a ruddy idiot. Don't ever trust a Slytherin." Albert cut in.

"Hey! You better just shut up alright!" Rose yelled at him. The two boy's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Yeah, Albert. I know you don't like them, but he's a good friend. So back off a little." Albus said sternly.

"Oh whatever. You traitors." Albert got up and left angrily. Once he left, Rose and Albus saw Scorpius walking over to their table.

"Aye guys. What's Finigan's problem?" He questioned.

"Oh he's just being a fool," Albus began. "Truthfully Scorp, he doesn't fancy you too much. But don't take it personally. He's sour towards all Slytherins."

"Don't let him bother you Scorpius." Rose said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Ha! Don't worry guys. I'm used to it. Besides, all my real friends know how I am. Finigan never gets to me. I just go on and ignore him, because I don't really like him either. So I suppose we're even, eh?" he finished off laughing.

The day had finally come. It was Saturday. Rose woke up early that day, because she couldn't sleep any longer. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to turn into more like dragons the later the day got. She was so thankful they got the late game that day. 7:00 pm. Before she knew it, her, Albus, and Albert were all readying their brooms and putting on their uniform robes. They lined up. Looking outside, Rose could see her family, and her aunt and uncle and Lily.

"You ready, Rose?" Albert asked her.

Yeah…yeah. I'm fine. Hey Al!" She said looking over at Albus. "Good luck!" She gave him a thumbs up. Albus smiled and nodded his head. It was time. They all mounted their brooms and took off. Amazement over took Rose. The playing field was amazing. She noticed Scorpius gazing up at the stands. He had noticed his father. She looked over in the other direction and saw Albus taking his position. Her and Albert had to meet Professor Lillygreen in the middle.

3…2…1

And it was game time.

Without even realizing, Rose had caught the quaffle. She sped off towards the scoring hoops. It was like she was in auto pilot. Quickly she passed it to Albert, who passed it to Dylan Hobbs (the other Gryffindor chaser). He scored! 10 to nothing. A few more minutes into the game it was tied, 30-30. Rose, in all the commotion, spotted Albus and Scorpius. They had just took off after the snitch. They were both brilliant flyers. It was only 7 minutes later and,

"AND THE GAME IS OVER! SCORPIUS MALFOY GETS THE SNITCH! Slytherin tops Gryffindor 180-30."

Rose stopped in her tracks. She heard Albert swearing under his breath. The Slytherin side of the crowd erupted in applause. She was disappointed, but happy for Scorpius. They all came down to the ground and headed back into the tents. Albus walked up next to Rose. She looked at him.

"Don't be upset Al. We did brilliantly!" Rose assured him.

He smiled a little. "Yeah we did! Scorp was great out there, but we'll get him next time." They laughed.

When they were all changed and ready to go back to the castle, it was dark. 9:00 to be exact. The quidditch players were the only one's out now. Albus, Albert, and Rose all began walking back together. Then behind them, they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Guys!" it was Scorpius. He seemed out of breath and excited. "Guys, I have to show you something! Come on follow me."

"Get on slithery. We have to be back or we'll be in trouble. See guys? I told you; bad influence." Albus and Rose shot Albert and evil look and he walked away and left them. Scorpius looked a little annoyed. "Let's go, come on it's amazing!" He pleaded.

"What is it Scorp?" Albus asked.

"It's just this cool place my dad's told me about. It's best at night. Come onnnn Al!"

"As much of an idiot he is, Albert was right. If we're out after curfew, we could get in trouble." Rose told them.

"I promise you all, we'll get back before curfew." Scorpius assured them.

Rose and Albus looked at each other nervously but eventually caved. They walked all the way back to the castle, then, up, up, up what seemed like a million flights of stairs. They had never been up this far before, and really, weren't sure that they were allowed.

"Scorpius," Rose said out of breath from all the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"Look! Here it is!" Scorpius pointed at a large black door. It was chilly where they were. They felt like they were on top on the castle. Just as Scorpius was about to open the door, the three of them heard a yell. "HEY!" it was none other than Albert. Scorpius rolled his eyes as he continued to speak.

"You three are completely boggled! First years aren't allowed up here! Especially with slimey snakes like him." He said motioning to Scorpius.

"Alright listen here you bloke!" Scorpius began but before he could go any further, Albus cut in.

"Okay, okay! You two stop it, bunch of idiots. Albert, if I leave with you, will you shut up about this?" He asked. Albert nodded glumly. "Alright fine. Rose, you can tell me what it is when you get back. Scorp, sorry mate. I'll come another time." The two of them left. Albus waved bye to them and then they were out of sight.

"That Finigan! Just ugh!" Rose spat.

"Oh, don't worry about that dummy. At least you get to see this! C'mon!" Scorpius took her hand, opened the door, and led her up a long spiral stair case. It took Rose only seconds to realize they were outside.

"Oh…my." Rose was amazed. "The astronomy tower." This is grand Scorpius!"

"I know! My dad told me he used to come up here all the time to look at the stars. Come here." He said motioning over to her. He laid on the floor of the tower. "Look at 'em like this." He said. She laid down next to him.

She was beside herself. The stars were beautiful. There was even a shooting star. She like this time she got to hang out with Scorpius. "Al will love this!" She said at one point. They were there for what seemed to be hours, and then a huge CRASH. The door had been knocked open. They both stood up quickly a little frightened. There were people running up the stairs now. Rose looked over at Scorpius sad and upset. They knew they were in trouble now. Scorpius nodded at her assuredly and then there they were; Professor McGonagall, Professor Longbottom, and to their strong dismay, Albert Finigan.

"See! I told you they were up here; and after hours as well!" Albert said in an, I told you so tone. He glanced over at Scorpius and Rose with an evil smirk.

"I cannot believe this!" Professor McGonagall began. "I am at a loss for words. I would have expected more out of you miss Weasley." Rose looked down to the ground disappointed in herself. "As for you mister Malfoy, I hope you know Professor Slughorn won't take to kindly to one of his top students being out of bed after hours." Scorpius was emotionless. "Ten points will be taken from each of your houses; and you will both serve detention. Back to your houses, now." Everyone left and began down the stairs.

"Sorry Rose." Scorpius whispered.

It's alright. It was a great time." She said with a small smile.

That next Monday after dinner, Rose and Scorpius strode towards Professor Lillygreen's office for their detention. They knocked on the door and heard her say, "Enter!" in a shrill tone. And so they did. She motioned for them to take a seat in the chairs in front of her desk.

"Now," She began sternly. "I understand you two caused some mischief a few nights ago. I am surprised that it was two of my quidditch players to be honest. Now look, since this is your first offence, I won't take you out of your next match. But," She pointed a finger at both of them "If this ever happens again, there will be worse consequences. I hereby sentence both of you to polishing all the quidditch trophies. Go on now before I change my mind." They both got up quickly and headed for the trophy room.

"Wow that's a relief!" Rose said with a deep exhale.

"Yeah I'm so glad it wasn't any worse. C'mon then let's get down to polishing." Scorpius said as he grabbed two rags and some polish.

There was a mountain of trophies. Some ancient, some not so much. They were there for good hour before rose said, "Oh look Scorp! Your dad's name is on this one." It was an MVP trophy for the Slytherin team.

He took it from her and looked it over.

"Yeah he was seeker too. I wish I was as good as he was. I want to make him proud. I almost missed that snitch today." He said looking a little displeased with himself.

"Hey," She said putting her arm around him in comfort. "You did great alright? You're a brilliant flyer Scorp. You know, a really great person gave me some advice once." Scorpius looked at her.

"Oh yeah? What did they say?"

"You have to have confidence in yourself. Remember? You told me that last year." She smiled at him. "You make us all proud and will in the future as well. Okay?"

He stared at her still smiling. "Yeah…..yeah you're right Rose…..thank you." He kept looking at her and she kept looking at him. Then after what seemed minutes (in reality, seconds) Rose piped up and said,

"Uh…right. Well, it's getting late. We'd better get going unless we want another detention." She jumped up quickly, returned her polish and hurried out the door. Before she could though, Scorpius couldn't help but notice that her cheeks had turned red while they were looking at each other. He noticed something about himself as well. He was feeling something he never had before. It wasn't even explainable. He just shook his head and went on.


	7. Second Year 3

The rest of the quidditch season was unsuccessful for both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hufflepuff won the quidditch cup. Weeks passed. Rose and Scorpius weren't talking as much as usual now. Ever since the night on the astronomy tower, they both tried to stay out of trouble. It was time for Christmas holiday once again.

It was December 23rd. Scorpius and his father were browsing the Diagon alley shops for things Scorpius would want for Christmas. Draco looked down at his son who was looking distracted.

"Son… are you okay?" he asked him.

"Oh… I'm fine. Just some stuff I'm thinking about." Scorpius didn't really like talking to his dad about anything personal. After this he looked up and saw that they were nearing Weasley's Wizard Weezes.

"Dad, can I go in there for a bit?" Draco looked over and winced. He had never liked that shop, but wasn't going to outlaw it to his son. "Sure, go ahead. I'll wait outside."

Scorpius started across the street. He hadn't told his father that the only reason he wanted to go over there was to hopefully see his friends. He hadn't seen or talked to Albus or Rose since they had left Hogwarts for their holiday. He stepped inside the loud shop, and began looking for them. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. He rounded the next isle, and to his dismay, he saw Albert Finigan looking at the fever fudge. He quickly tried to avoid him, but it was too late.

"Ohhh! Well hello there, snakey poo. Long time no slither." They glared at each other; Albert having a filthy smirk on his face. But before Scorpius could retort, Albus and Rose rounded the corner. "Hey, Albert where'd you g…. Scorp old buddy!" Albus ran and gave him a big hug, followed directly by Rose.

"Scorp! We've missed you!" Rose said grinning as they released each other from the embrace.

"I've missed you guys too! I haven't heard from you all in ages!"

"Oh we've been super busy at the burrow. Albert's been over a couple times. Hey you should come over some time!" Albus told him excitedly. He saw Albert roll his eyes at this.

"That sounds like a great idea Al! Scorp you must come eat dinner with us one night!" Rose added.

"Yes, that is a great plan. As long as it's okay with your family, I will ask my dad."

The plan was set. Scorpius would meet them at the burrow on the 26th. They walked around a little more until Albus, Rose, and Albert had to leave. Scorpius immediately found his father and told him about what they had planned, and shopped a little more.

The day had finally come. Scorpius and his mother were about to apparate to the burrow. He took his mother's hand, and in his other hand he grasped a small black box with a silver ribbon.

"Ready son?" his mother asked.

"Right, Let's go then!" He said over excitedly. With a loud crack, there he was, standing on the burrow's porch. His mother never stayed. All of a sudden Albus opened the door with a look of happiness.

"Scorp! It's great to see you mate!" they shook hands and then Albus led him inside. "Mum! Dad! It was him. He's here!" Albus yelled looking toward the kitchen. A moment later Scorpius saw them. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They intimidated him a little, but he wouldn't let it show.

"Hello there son." Harry said stretching out his hand as for Scorpius to shake it. He did. "Hello sir." Harry smiled at him. "We hear you and Albus are good friends, Rose as well."

"Yes sir. Best of friends!" as he said this, he spotted Mr. Weasley shooting him an uncomfortable look. He brushed it off as they all walked inside. As they entered the kitchen, he saw Rose. He smiled right away. But right away, the smile faded. Rose and Albert Finigan were sitting at the table playing wizard's chess. Rose looked up. "Scorpius! Hey! It's about time you got here silly!" She jumped up and hugged him. After they let go, Scorpius saw Albert Finigan glaring at him. He just ignored it and went on Soon after, everyone gathered around to eat dinner.

Scorpius loved this. The whole atmosphere of it all. The family, the food, the jokes, all of it. Dinner lasted for about an hour and then desert. The adults stayed in the kitchen sipping coffee, and all the kids ate cake in the living room. James and Albert were being fools (as usual), Lily and Hugo were licking the icing of their cake, and Rose, Scorpius, and Albert were all talking about their holiday.

"It's been fun. I just wish it would get warm again so I could play quidditch." Albus said.

"I agree. But I do love Christmas." Rose added. Suddenly, Scorpius remembered. He put his hand on his pocket and felt the little box.

"Hey, I'm going to go hang with Albert and James. Want to come, Scorpius?" He shook his head no right away, and Albus understood. He looked over at Rose, munching on her cake, and she smiled at him until they heard,

"Rosie! Could you go get my sweater for me dear?" It was her mother calling from the kitchen. Rose got up quickly, and headed up the stairs. It had only been a few seconds and Scorpius heard her coming back down the stairs. He jumped up and met her on the stairs before she made it down. This took her by surprise.

"Scorpius," She said startled. "What is it?"

I've got something for you." He said, pulling the box out of his pocket.

Rose looked at the box. "For me?" she asked surprise. You shouldn't have gotten me anything. You didn't have to.."

"Shush it Rose! He laughed. "Just open it silly." He placed the box in her hand. She looked at it, exhaled, and then pulled at the silver ribbon (which she really liked). She took the lid off the box and saw it, a mini snow globe with two penguins inside. She loved it. Looking up at him now, she saw him looking a little nervous.

"Well uh, if you don't like it, you can just throw it away or somethi…"

"Scorp!" she cut him off. " This is lovely! Really I love it! It was so sweet of you." She smiled at him, and he at her.

"Brilliant!" he said. "I so hoped you would. I saw it and just had to get it for you." Rose took a hold of him and hugged him.

All too soon the moment was cut short. "Oy! Rose! Slithery! Get down here, we're going to go have a snowball fight!" It was Albert. Rose looked down the stairs, "Well, come on then Scorp, we'd better go. Thanks again!" She hurried down the stairs. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, but shrugged it off none the less.

The rest of the year passed quickly. School was fun, spring time was in full swing, and Albus, Scorpius, and Rose hung out every day. When it was warm, they would all hang out by the black lake. Albus and Scorpius skipping stones, and Rose usually sitting on a rock with her head in a book. Once, she looked up from her book, admiring her cousin, and Scorpius' ability to skip the stones.

"How do you all do that?" she asked them. They both looked over at her. Albus just shrugged and continued.

"Here I'll show you. Come here Rosie." Scorpius said, motioning her to come over. Rosie? Hardly anyone calls me that except my family. It caught her off guard for a moment but she brushed it off and walked over to her friend.

"See, what you do is, you get a smooth stone," he put one in her hand. "Grip it tight, and then quickly toss it out kind of sideways." He grabbed her hand, put his hand on her shoulder and helped her toss it. She couldn't help but feel a few butterflies in her stomach when he did this. It jumped four times.

"Brilliant! See Rose, it's quite simple. Good Job." He smiled at her. She smiled back, trying to hide her red cheeks.

The end of term came quickly. Slytherin won the house cup this time around. Scorpius was so proud. The year was over in the blink of an eye. Once again, they were all on the train saying their goodbye's. Scorpius waved goodbye to the Potter-Weasley's as they got further and further away. "I cannot wait until next year." He thought to himself. "I can't wait to see Rose again. He paused. "I…I think I like Rose."


	8. Third Year 1

It had only been about a week into the summer holiday when Scorpius began to get antsy. He hadn't seen any of his friends and he was getting quite bored being cooped up in Malfoy Manor for what seemed so long. No more quickly than he thought this, a knock came at his door. In stepped Draco Malfoy looking less stern than usual (which made Scorpius happy).

"Hi there dad." Scorpius said raising his hand in a small wave.

"Hello son. I've got some great news and I think you'll really like it." He smiled. Scorpius knew now that whatever it was, it was serious.

"…What is it dad?" Scorpius questioned a little nervously. Draco then pulled open his black coat, reached in his pocket, and pulled out two slips of paper.

"You and I, son, are going to this year's quidditch world cup!" Draco smiled, waiting for his son's reply.

Scorpius' mouth was agape. It quickly turned into a grin as he ran up and gave his dad a huge hug.

"Brilliant! Are you serious dad!? This is awesome, I can't believe it! How did you—"

"Calm down son," Draco said laughing, "I got the tickets through work. Now, we have to get there a couple days early so pack your things. We leave tonight!" He left the room. Scorpius was beside himself. So excited. He had to write and tell Albus and Rose about it. Within an instant, he grabbed his quill and some parchment and began to scribble crazily.

"_Rose and Albus,_

_You will not believe what my dad just told me! We're going to the quidditch world cup! Isn't it brilliant? I wish you guys could go. I miss all of you. I hope to see you sometime soon! Feel free to write back, I'd love to know how you are doing! Well, see you!_

_ Your Friend,_

_ Scorpius H. Malfoy_

He quickly sent it off. He couldn't wait to get a reply. Mostly from Rose. Every time he thought of her, he felt so happy. This is why he was so excited about school this year. After a couple hours, Scorpius and his father apparated to where the world cup was held. They were there for two days before it actually started, which made Scorpius even more impatient. But he also was waiting for the letter so it wasn't so bad.

The world cup was the most amazing thing Scorpius had ever seen. It inspired him to be an even better seeker. "This is what I want to do." He thought. After the match concluded Scorpius hurried back to their tent. Surely Rose or Albus had written back by now. He ripped open the door and began to search. But no letter. He was a little disappointed, but he figured they could've sent the letter back to his house. That morning, early, Scorpius and Draco returned home. Two more days passed, and still no letter. Why haven't they written me? What are they doing? Did I do something? Thoughts like these dominated Scorpius' thoughts. Thankfully, that night as he was readying for bed, a small white barn owl flew through his window dropping an envelope on his writing desk. He grabbed it quickly and began to read. It was from Albus!

"_Hi ya mate! _

_Sorry I haven't written back, we've been so busy. Congrats on the world cup by the way! I bet it was great. I wish you could come to the burrow. Me, Rose, and Albert have been playing quidditch every day. We're going to be great this year so watch out haha! We sure could use you on our team! Well, I suppose we'll see you in about two weeks Scorp old pal! _

_P.S.- Rose told me to tell you she said hi._

_ -Albus_

Scorpius was so glad to hear from Albus. He so wished he could see them and go play quidditch with them. He really wished mostly so he could see Rose, but he could never tell anyone that.

He woke extra early on September first. He got ready before both his mother and father and even cooked breakfast. He was ready to leave. Once they got on platform, he barely hugged his parents goodbye before he jumped on the train. He quickly walked down the isle's searching for his friends. He started giving up once he was on the second to last cart of the train. Finally, right before the last cupboard, he saw them and smiled. Rose, Albert, Albus, Hugo, and Lily (who started that year) were all sitting together. The three older ones were reading _Quidditch Throughout the Ages _and _100 Quidditch Plays. _He stepped forward and opened the door.

"Hi guys!" He said grinning. They all looked up and he saw Albus and Rose smile. Rose made him nervous now for some reason, but in a good way. Albus jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Scorp! We missed you mate!"

"I missed you guys too!" He glanced at Rose now. "Hi ya Rose!" he felt his cheeks turning pink. She looked up at him and smiled gently.

"Hello Scorpius." She said this while waving. This made him so happy. Then he saw Albert, giving him dirty looks as usual.

"What Finigan, what?"

"Why don't you get on out of here slithery?"

"Well actually," he began, turning away from Finigan and turning to Albus, Rose, and their two younger cousins, "I was wondering if I could sit with you guys?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Albert cut in. "There's no room. Do you see room here? Please go sit with the other snakes." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Well, I hate to say this Scorp, but he does have a point. You would probably be cramped in here." Albus told him. Scorpius looked disappointed and started to walk out.

"We'll see you at the feast Scorpius!" Rose said, waving at him. This made him feel better. He walked for a few feet and found some of his Slytherin friends and sat with them. He just couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts so he could actually talk to his friends.


	9. Third Year 2

They were finally sitting down at their tables enjoying all the delicious food prepared by the house elves. Rose always ate too much on the first night, but she couldn't help it. It was all so good.

"Albus silly, don't play with your food, honestly." She said half laughing as he was swirling around his mashed potatoes.

"Oh come on Rose, have a little fun!" Albert said patting her on the back.

"Alright, alright." she said laughing a little. She then looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Scorpius having conversation with Zach Zambini and Tailia Patil. They seemed to be his best mates in Slytherin, but they didn't really talk to anyone outside their house. She turned her full attention to Scorpius now. He had changed slightly since last year. His hair was a little longer and he was taller and a little muscular. It was a little strange to her that he had changed, but it wasn't bad. The feast came to an end and the Gryffindor quidditch team decided to have a meeting afterwards. They all began walking towards the dormitory when Rose felt someone grab her arm. It was Scorpius with a wide grin on his face.

"Hi Rose!"

"Oh, hi there Scorpius!"

"I was wondering, since we couldn't talk on the train we could hang out for a while tonight. I could uh… tell you all about the quidditch cup!" he said nervously. She smiled at him.

"That sounds lovely! But unfortunately I can't. See, we have a mandatory quidditch meeting. Dumb I know, but my team is crazy about winning this year—" Right then they heard Albert's voice. "Come on Rose, we can't just have one chaser! Let's go!" Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Sorry again Scorpius." She told him frowning beginning to walk away. Before Scorpius started towards the staircase, he saw Rose turn back around. "We'll hang out soon!" she bellowed smiling and waving. He was just happy they got to talk alone. After this, he decided to turn in early. He went up to his bed and fell asleep.

Sadly the next few weeks had been boring for Scorpius. He only got to see Albus and Rose during herbology class, with them practicing 24/7. And now even around his Slytherin friends he felt like an outcast. Zach and Tailia were a "couple" now so he always felt like a third wheel. They were so annoying together. One day, he got so tired of it that he ditched them and went to the library. He sat down with a book and began to read; which he loved to do but would never tell anyone. The library was quiet for a long time until,

"That's a good book you've got there." Scorpius nosed up from his book. It was Rose. He quickly sat up trying to look casual.

"Oh this? It's nothing. Kind of weird actually."

"Haha you're silly Scorpius." She told him giggling. He smirked a little.

"So no practice tonight, eh?" He asked her.

"No thank goodness, because I'm so tired. But we are getting better!"

"Well that's good!" He replied trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Quite good… listen, do you think you would want to study tonight for our herbology test?" This caught Scorpius off guard but he couldn't be happier.

"Uh…sure of course. I'd love to!" he said, barely able to keep in his excitement.

"Okay brilliant. We can meet here after dinner. And maybe talk...we haven't gotten to talk in a while. I've got some things to tell you." Scorpius began to get nervous.

"Sounds like a plan!" He assured her. The Rose hurried off. "Yes!" he thought to himself. He could hardly wait.

That night during dinner, Scorpius scarfed down his meal and left a little early. He went to the bathroom, looked in the mirror and fixed his hair (or attempted). After a few minutes he straightened his robes, took a deep breath, grabbed his books and headed to the library. Rose saw him as he walked in as she had gotten there early.

"Hi Rose! Ready to study?" He asked.

"I always am!" She replied.

Honestly, he didn't care about the studying, he just wanted to know what Rose had to tell him but he wasn't going to bring it up. They worked for about twenty minutes without any mention of it. Then he couldn't take it any longer.

"So Rose, what was it you needed to tell me?"

She stopped writing, let out an exhale, then looked up at him. "Alright. I guess I can't avoid it any longer." There was a slight shake of nervousness in her voice. "I came to you because you're my best friend Scorp and I trust you with anything. So if I ask you this, will you promise not to be weirded out?"

"Of course!" He just wanted her to get on with it already.

"Okay…" she took a deep breath "What do you do when you…like someone? I mean how do you tell them without messing up the friendship you may have?"

Scorpius' heartbeat was fast now. He could hear it himself, and his knees began to tremble.

"Scorpius? Did you hear me?"

He snapped out of it. "We—well…you know what I would do?" He swallowed hard. "I would look them straight in the eye and say…I like you. And well, I think the friendship would be fine because you never know how similarly they may feel."

"You really thing so Scorpius?" she asked him grinning ear to ear.

"Oh I do." He told her smiling back. His heart would surely beat out of his chest now. Then Rose jumped out of her seat and hugged him.

"You're absolutely right! I'm going to tell Albert exactly how I feel!"

In this instant, Scorpius felt like he had just been hit by a truck. Every ounce of happiness drowned out of him in a second. His mouth dropped to the ground.

"What! Finigan?" He was so confused.

"I know weird. But it's true, I like Albert." She was grinning so widely. "I know he was a right foul git before, but this summer, we really got to know each other and he's actually really sweet. You should get to know him, I bet you all would be good friends just like you and me. I have just been terrified to tell him and that's why I came to you. Thank you so much for your advice Scorpius! I owe you!" She waved goodbye to him and skipped delightfully out of sight.

Scorpius hadn't moved since Rose began talking. He just stood there and tried to process what he had just heard. He was beyond confused. Bloody hell! How does she like Finigan? He's a git! I was for sure she was talking about me! His blood was boiling. He gritted his teeth, slammed his books shut, and stomped upstairs.


	10. Third Year 3

Scorpius woke up still angry (and a little upset, but he wouldn't let it show). He just couldn't believe Rose. Albert had been nothing but horrible to all of them. Why couldn't they see it? He decided to just let it go and ignore it. He wouldn't let anyone know what he was feeling. He wasn't weak. That day, he dreaded herbology. He was afraid to see what he knew would be true. As he walked in, he saw them. Rose and Albert were sitting together at their table, laughing and talking. He glared at them. And then,

"Hey there Scorp." Albus came in and put his arm around him. "You alright buddy? You seem not yourself."

"I'm fine." He said bluntly. Albus noticed where he was looking.

"Oh yes. I guess you can tell. They're together now. I didn't even know they liked each other. Weird huh?"

"Yeah. Weird" Scorpius couldn't even look at them.

Albus and Scorpius sat together without Rose and Albert, which made him feel better. At least he still had Albus. Days went on like this. He hadn't talked to Rose since that night at the library. One day when Scorpius was eating lunch, Albus came up to him. He looked up at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Scorp! Have you seen the quidditch schedules? We have a match Saturday. Be ready to get smashed haha!" Scorpius smirked at him. He'd been down for a while so some quidditch would be good.

"You're going down!" he said smiling. He was glad he had a match. For the next few practices he had, he worked extra hard. He was glad to play Albus, but he wanted to crush them because he knew it would upset Rose. He knew that this was shallow, but he didn't care.

The day had finally come. That day, Scorpius was the first one up. He took a walk outside so he could be alone. The crisp October air brushed against his face and he took a deep breath. He tried to clear his head from all the anger and hurt he had. It wasn't going to be a distraction today. He had to win. He went down to the locker room and got dressed.

"Come on Malfoy! Let's get out there!" Tailia Patil called to him. It was time to go out there. She left him and went out. "This is it." He thought. "I've got this. Everything is fine." He exhaled and headed towards the stairs. He trotted down the first two flights and then stopped in his tracks. It was them. Albert and Rose were in the corner talking. Scorpius ducked out of sight. He watched them intently. How annoying they were laughing and giggling. He almost just got up and kept walking but then he saw Albert grab Roses hand and pecked her on the lips. She blushed and hugged him, then they flew down to the field.

Scorpius was fuming. He couldn't even believe what he saw. It really wasn't a big deal but his feelings for Rose wouldn't stop. He hated Finigan, he hated him for being with her. Jealousy flooded him. He gritted his teeth, mounted his broom and flew out to the match. Right before they started, he looked at Rose. She waved at him and he just glared. The quaffle was up and the match began. Right away Scorpius was on the defensive. His anger fueled him. He was running on adrenaline. A few minutes in, he spotted Albus about fifty feet away and sped towards him. Gryffindor was up by ten now, he would not let them win. Twenty more minutes passed before he saw it. The snitch was about ten feet from the ground. Albus was already on his descent. He went as fast as he could until he was directly next to Al, both their arms outstretched. In all the commotion, the boys looked up as they heard a noise. It was a bludger. Without a moment to spare, they both dodged out of the way avoiding harm. Scorpius regained composure before Albus and saw the snitch. It was even closer to the ground now but he knew he had it. He steadied his broom and went as fast as he could. Right before he could grip it, there they were. Albert and Rose passing the quaffle back and forth towards the goal. When they saw the snitch, they blocked Scorpius' path hoping that Albus could get the upper hand, he was getting closer. Without even thinking, Scorpius reared back and barreled right toward the two Gryffindor chasers. It was like it all happened in a matter of seconds. Scorpius closed his eyes as he collided. Without even looking back, he swiped up the snitch. Slytherin won the match 150-40. His house cheered for him. Then he turned around. The Gryffindor team was in a huddle on the ground. He quickly realized he had made a terrible mistake, and then he saw it. Rose lay on the ground clutching her left arm in pain. Scorpius jumped off his broom and ran towards them. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

"Scorp what were you thinking!" Albus yelled at him.

"I…I..I didn't mean to! I don't know why I did it!" He said trying to explain, but he just couldn't. He didn't even know what had come over him. He never imagined hurting Rose. "Is she going to be alright Al?" He asked as the Gryffindor team carried Rose inside.

Albus exhaled. "Her arm's broken. She fell a good distance. Albert jumped out of the way before she could. What's wrong with you mate?"

"I'm sorry Al, I really am. I don't know what happened. I hope you can forgive me."

"It's fine. I can, but I'm not the worst you have to deal with. Albert's going to want your head when he sees you. And Rose, well, I'm sure you hurt her."

"Oh don't worry about Finigan. I can deal with him. Alright, as soon as I get cleaned up I'll go to the hospital wing."

"Okay. I'll be there." Albus walked away after this. As Scorpius strode toward the castle he had a lot of thoughts. I can't believe I hurt her, I never meant to do that. His anger had controlled him. He vowed right then and there, that even though he truly liked Rose, he would never have anger towards her again for her relationship with Albert. If she was happy, that's all that mattered to him, no matter how painful. He had to go apologize.

After Scorpius had cleaned up, he ran down to the hospital wing. He reached the door and stopped. He took a deep breath, and walked in. He saw Rose, the only one in there, with her head in a book and arm in a cast. He frowned feeling so terrible. She lifted her head up and saw him. She had an emotionless look on her face, so Scorpius wasn't sure what she was going to say.

"Hi…hi Rose. How are you?" He asked nervously.

"Well, to be honest I'm hurt. I should be healed and out of here by tomorrow. But Scorpius, that's not what hurts the most. You hurt my feelings really." Scorpius looked down in disgust with himself. "I mean why in the world would you try to plow into us? I understand it's the game but that was ridiculous. Just tell me what happened."

Scorpius looked up at her. "Rose, I honestly wish I could tell you why I did that. I really don't know myself. I've just been so angry, and I guess I took it out on you. Totally by accident yes, but I'm surely not excusing my actions."

"That's what I mean Scorpius. Why are you so angry with me? Ever since that night in the library you haven't said two words to me. Tell me Scorp please, what's the matter?"

He cleared his throat, heart beating fast again. "Alright Rose. I'll tell you. The reason I'm so angry—"

The door opened then. Albus walked in and then Albert. When he saw Scorpius standing by Rose's bedside he ran towards him. He forced Scorpius on the ground. Rose sat up quickly and Scorpius got up and pushed back knocking Albert across the room. Before anything else could happen, Albus blocked them from each other.

"Stop it!" Rose yelled.

"You guys are acting like fools! What's going on!?" Albus added. Both boys were glaring at one another breathing heavily. Scorpius' anger returned.

"Why is he here!? He did this to her!" Albert yelled.

"Agghhh! Forget it!" Scorpius jerked away from Albus and stomped towards the door. Before leaving, he turned to Rose, "Rose…I meant it. I truly am sorry and will never do anything to hurt you again; and I wouldn't forgive me either. I won't bother you again." With that, he left them.

"Good riddance to him. Bloody idiot." Albert spat.

"Oh shove it Albert!" Albus yelled angrily. He left as well. Rose sat there with Albert. She couldn't understand what all was going on. She wasn't angry at Scorpius, just confused.

Weeks passed after all of this happened. Scorpius still felt horrible. He kept his distance from Rose just as he had promised her. He was glad that Albus still talked to him though, he was his one true friend. Herbology was uncomfortable but bearable. He just had to suck it up. It was getting colder around Hogwarts. The crisp fall weather made it known that it was time for the first Hogsmeade visit of the year, and the first visit ever for the third years. Scorpius decided against going. It just wasn't a good idea. He stood in the astronomy tower (where he spent most of his time outside class) watching all of his class mates journey toward the little village, when he heard the door open. When he peered around, he saw Albus.

"Hey. Come on Scorp, it's Hogsmeade time!" He said excitedly. "If we hurry, we can catch up with them."

"Thanks Al, really. But I'm just not in the mood. Maybe next time."

He was disappointed. "Oh, alright. But if you change your mind, it'll be fun…I just wish you would cheer up, whatever is wrong."

"Really I'll be okay." Scorpius assured him. With a nod, Albus slowly walked out.


	11. Third Year 4

Christmas came once again. This made Scorpius happy; he was ready to get away for a while. School was getting him down so some time off would be good. The first snowfall came the night before the holiday began. Scorpius hated snow. No reason why, he had just never liked it or cold weather in general. That night at dinner Scorpius sat by himself. Albus spotted him from across the way and frowned. He wished that things would go back to the way they were. Rose walked up and joined her cousin at the Gryffindor table, also looking over at Scorpius.

"Al, what do you suppose is wrong with him? He's changed you know? Not himself anymore. He doesn't even talk to us on a regular basis. I'm kind of worried about him."

"I'm sure he's just dealing with some stuff. We'd best stay out of it. Just be there when he needs us, you know?"

"I suppose you're right." She added. Then she saw Albert walking towards them and motioned for him to sit down. Albus looked at Rose, then to Albert, and then peered over at Scorpius. He was glaring at them. "Hmm I wonder…" he thought.

Scorpius spent most of holiday in his room reading. The only day he really came out was on Christmas day. He enjoyed himself surprisingly. One day in particular he got most excited. A letter from Albus came two days later. He was to hear from his best friend.

"_Scorp,_

_Merry Christmas! I hope you've had a good one. I know I did. Mum and Dad took us ice skating. The burrow has been boring though. I wish you could visit. Albert's been here but he's not the same anymore. I get that he and Rose are a couple, but he doesn't even really talk to me anymore. They've only been together for two months. He's more focused on snogging Rose. (_Scorpius cringed after reading this sentence) _But enough about them, I sent you some chocolate frogs, hope you like them! See you soon pal!_

_ -Albus_

Scorpius tossed the letter across his bedroom and tried to forget some of the details. He shoved down a chocolate frog and went to bed.

January arrived and school came back way too early for Scorpius' taste. It was just like it had been before break, boring and lonely. This is why he was thankful that Albus still made time for him. One day, when they were in the library 'studying' (eating explosive taffy) Albus got too strong of a piece and about got sick. He ran to the bathroom and left Scorpius there alone laughing at him. About ten minutes passed when Scorpius began to wonder where he had gone. Finally he heard footsteps.

"It's about time you got ba—" he turned around and froze. It wasn't Albus coming in, it was Rose. He didn't know what to say.

"Sorry, Albus is taking longer than expected. You all always did go too far with that taffy." She said laughing. Scorpius half smiled. He wasn't sure how to read Rose.

"Yes… I guess so." He snorted. Rose sat down next to him. "Better be careful, Finigan won't like you hanging with me. I hurt you, remember?"

"Oh don't worry about him. I can be friends with who I want. Don't you see Scorpius? We're best friends. It really makes me sad that we don't talk or hang out anymore. Yes, I like Albert but that doesn't mean I've forgotten about you. I wish you all wouldn't fight so much. That's not why I came here thought. You see, I know you haven't been to Hogsmeade yet, and me and Al really want you to come with us on Saturday. What do you say? Will you join us?"

"Hmm, I don't know…" he said unsurely.

"Oh come on. Please? You don't even have to hang around with Albert. It would mean so much to us if you came." She smiled at him with a pleading look.

"Alright fine. I have missed you all. I'll see you Saturday." He smiled at her weakly.

"Yay! Scorpius I'm so glad…see you then!" She smiled and left. Believe it or not, Scorpius was happy. Even if Rose didn't like him, they could still be best friends. He was looking forward to spending Saturday with them.

Saturday arrived. Rose couldn't wait for today. Finally, all her friends would hang out again like they used too. She and Albert ate breakfast early that morning. Rose wanted to go as soon as possible. Scorpius was slow getting ready, and Albus overslept (as usual).

"Come on Al, let's get a move on! I'm not even looking forward to it but I'm not still asleep lazy!" he laughed. Albus stumbled out of the portrait rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Alright ya nag, let's go then." He laughed.

They all finished eating and then met outside. Scorpius stuck close to Albus. When he saw Albert and Rose hand in hand, he almost felt sick but held together for her. He still didn't say much though. They all began the walk. The snowy path made the awkward walk a little less uncomfortable. Finally they arrived. Scorpius was amazed, but never let it show. He was glad that he decided to join them. He went to every shop. They bought candy, they went to the Weasley's joke shop, and even stopped and got some butter beer's.

"This is great. It's been a fun day!" Albus told the group as he gulped down his beverage.

"I agree! Most fun!" Roses added, peering over at Scorpius.

He looked at her and then to Albert, who was as usual, giving him dirty looks. "Yeah…it really has. Best time I've had in a while." He said quietly.

"I've got an idea!" Albert yelled. "Let's go and have a snowball fight! What about it? Gotta put some use to all this snow."

"Brilliant idea!" Albus agreed. They both jumped up and left with Rose close behind. Scorpius waited a minute before he finally caught up.

Albus and Albert were already far into a snowball fight when Scorpius found them. He didn't really want to play with them, but didn't want to disappoint Rose. Now that he mentioned it, he didn't see Rose. He decided to just sit and wait for them.

"Hey Scorp!" Albus yelled over. "Want to join us?"

"Oh no thanks. I'm fine here. I'll just wait; thanks though."

"If you're sure." He said as he continued to throw the snow.

A few minutes passed of pure boredom until Scorpius heard Rose's voice. "Scorpius!" He looked. She was on a hill a few feet above him. "Come here! I have to show you something." Without even thinking, he jumped to his feet and followed her. They came to a halt after a short walk. They were staring at an old shack off in the distance.

"Isn't it intriguing?" Rose said staring in amazement. Scorpius was confused.

"Uh…what is it?" he asked her.

"Don't you know silly? It's the shrieking shack, the most haunted building in Britain, well said to be. It's stood on these grounds for centuries."

"Wow," Scorpius said in amazement. "Do you suppose it's really haunted?"

"Ha of course not. My mum and dad even went inside when they were kids!"

"Wow really? That's brilliant!" He said excitedly. They smiled at each other and then heard,

"Oy! What are you doing snakey poo? Didn't I say stay away from her?" Albert yelled, Albus close behind.

"Oh honestly Albert we were just talking. We are friends after all." Rose said. Scorpius could feel his face heating up.

"Oh right! Did you forget he broke your arm not three months ago? Did you forget he attacked me in the hospital wing?"

"Enough Albert! Get over it mate." Albus told him.

"No I won't! Don't you all see? You're dumb for staying around him for this long." Albert walked right up to Scorpius' face. It took all Scorpius had to hold back. He was gritting his teeth so hard.

"Albert that's quite enough!" Rose yelled. "He's my friend and there's nothing you can do about it!" Albert turned to Rose now.

"Well you know what Rose!? You're just stupid then! A complete fool!" Scorpius snapped. He slapped Albert clear across the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HER EVER AGAIN!" He had never been so angry. Within a second, Albert was on the defense. He tackled Scorpius to the ground and they began to fight. Neither was holding back.

"Stop! Stop! Quit you two please!" Rose bagged. Albus tried with all he had to break them up but it was no use. Kicks and punches in every direction. Then, Scorpius felt like a brick had hit his face. Albert had punched him good that time. He opened his eyes and saw blood on the white snow. His nose and lip were bloody. He quit attacking Albert after that and just laid trying to ease the pain.

"That's enough!" Albus yelled yanking Albert up off of him, then helping Scorpius to his feet. "What were you thinking Albert!? You idiot!"

"Oh shove off Albus! He was punching me just as much. I was just better at it!" Rose had tears in her eyes as she stormed over to Albert.

"What. Were. You. Thinking!" Rose yelled as she punched him with each word. "Do you see what you did!? His nose is probably broken!"

"Calm down Rose! He's fine! Besides why do you care so much? Like I said, he's nothing but a Slytherin. A nasty fool!" With this Rose drew her hand back and slapped Albert as hard as she could right across the side of his face. As soon as she did it, Albert grabbed ahold of her and slammed her to the ground.

Scorpius was in an all out rage. Everything that happened next, happened in slow motion. He darted towards Albert, drew his wand and yelled, "STUPEFY!" as loud as he possibly could. Albert shot across the snowy ground and landed about ten feet away. Scorpius started towards him again but Albus held him back. Just then, Neville and Hagrid came running toward them.

"What in blazes is going on!?" Hagrid yelled.

"He pushed Rose down and Scorpius fought him. He deserved what he got!" Albus yelled

Neville went over to Albert and helped him begin to walk back to the castle. Albert piped up, "Right! I did fight him and I did push the Weasley girl! I'd do it again." He looked straight at Rose now who was still on the ground. "You hear that Weasley? I'm done with you. We're through!" he yelled before turning back around leaving for the castle. Rose broke down in tears now.

"Just get out of here you git! Don't ever talk to us again!" Albus yelled.

Hagrid joined back in the conversation and said, "C'mon Al, Scorpius, Rose. There's not much we can do. I'm sorry." He motioned for them to follow him back to the castle. They began to walk, then Scorpius noticed Rose was still sitting on the ground. He approached her.

"Rose…" he began. She looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face. He reached out his hand and helped her to her feet. "Rose…I'm…so sorry. I tried so hard to keep it together…but when he…when he hurt you like that, I couldn't. Something inside me snapped. It's like I was a different person."

"Stop Scorpius. Just stop." She began to cry harder now. "What you did…it….it wasn't wrong. Scorpius I thank you for that. You've been right all along. He's nothing but trouble. You've been my true friend through all of this and I thank you. Thank you so much." She pulled him in, in a hug. He hugged back as she continued to cry and he comforted her.

"I promise you Rose, no one will ever hurt you again. Come on," he said pulling away gently and wiping her tears. "We'd better catch up with Al." They started toward the castle now, Scorpius' arm around Rose.


	12. Third Year 5

Weeks had passed since the brawl and breakup, but the memories still lingered. It was close to spring time now and Rose hadn't gotten much better. Her eyes were puffy every day, she didn't talk nearly as much, and whenever she caught sight of Albert she began to cry. One morning at breakfast, Albus and Scorpius were sitting together casting dagger eyes in Albert's direction.

"I can't believe him!" Albus said slamming down his goblet of juice. "That fool already has another girlfriend! You know it's just to make Rose jealous."

"Who's the girl?" Scorpius asked him.

"Oh I don't know some Ravenclaw girl. That doesn't matter. Once Rose finds out she'll be no good. She's already down in the dumps as it is. How long do you suppose she'll be like this?" Albus asked intently.

"Couldn't tell ya. But I hope not long. She deserves to be happy." He said. With this, Albus looked suspisiously at him.

"Well…" he began slowly. "You know what they say?"

"What?" Scorpius said.

Albus continued smirking. "The only way for someone to get over a breakup…is to fall for someone else."

Scorpius' eyes widened and he looked down into his oatmeal, beginning to eat quickly. He felt his cheeks becoming red. "Oh really? Never heard that before."

"Oh come off it Scorp! I know!" Albus said slapping the table. "I'm only a little surprised you didn't tell me before; and even more surprised that I didn't figure it out myself."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Scorpius said bluntly.

"Alright you can quit with the act buddy. I'm not completely stupid. I mean come on. We were all there that day at hogsmeade. You really like her Scorp. You wouldn't have snapped like that unless you did. And if it's me you're worried about, don't. I approve." Albus said smirking.

Scorpius couldn't keep up the act anymore. "Alright, Alright!" he said grabbing his hair. "It's true, all true. But Al, I can't do anything about it now. She liked Albert. She never liked me ever. So I'm not going to live on false hope that one day she'll fall for me. I know now she just needs a friend, and if that's the only thing I am so be it. Besides, she's not over him anyway. Can we just leave it alone and pretend we never talked about it?" when he said this, the boys noticed Rose walking toward the table, surprisingly smiling. Scorpius glared at Albus who was grinning making sure he kept his mouth shut.

"Hello boys!" Rose said happily. They all greeted and began eating breakfast again. They walked to class together and went throughout their day. At the end of the night, they all three met in the Gryffindor common room and sat down around the fire.

"Boy I'm exhausted." Albert said. "Potions is tough this term. Well not for you two know it all's is it?" He asked them mockingly. Scorpius laughed, while Rose just grinned. She was being quiet. Another half hour passed before Rose closed the book she was reading, stood up and said,

"I'm tired. I think I'll take this back to the library then head to bed." She waved goodbye to them then walked out of the portrait hole.

"Tired? It's barely 7:30." Scorpius said to Albus.

"She's not tired. She does this every night. She goes off somewhere by herself and just cries. Still; over that bloody idiot. I tried to help before but she didn't want anyone around. I just wish she'd cheer up. Why don't you do something about it then, Scorp?"

"Me? Why me, what can I do?"

"Oh come on! You're her best friend, and more. She's happy around you. Didn't you say she deserves to be happy?"

"Yeah but…"

"But nothing. Go ahead Scorp, at least go talk to her. There has to be something you can do. She won't talk to me about it."

"Oh alright fine I'll do it! I don't know what good it will do though." Scorpius said getting up from his chair heading toward the exit.

He finally reached the library and entered kind of nervously. He wasn't sure how Rose would be. He walked throughout the isles. It was completely empty, until he saw her. She was at a table alone. He inched closer and closer until she turn around, a little frightened.

"Oh! Scorpius…it's you." She wiped her eyes off as if she hadn't been crying. "I didn't hear you come in…I was just…reading. Takes my mind off things, you know?" Scorpius sat down next to her.

"I know, Rose. I also know when you're lying. Come on now. Why are you still so upset? Albert…that part is over now. Don't you want to be happy again?" Tears started to fall again.

"I do Scorpius, I do. And I am getting better really. It's just that sometimes I still get down. I just need to learn to get my mind off of it." Scorpius felt bad for her. He just had to do something. Just then, he sprouted an idea.

"That's brilliant!" he yelled, jumping up. He startled Rose.

"What on earth Scorpius!?"

"Rose, don't you see? I know exactly what you can do! Remember when we went up to the astronomy tower? How fun it was? You just need some fun!"

"Oh no, no, no. Do you not remember how we got detention for that?"

"Not this time! Besides, we're not going up there. I've got something else to show you and I know you'll love it this time; and I promise, we won't get caught. Now come on." He grabbed her hand and they went down the staircase. The head boys and girls were on patrol now. No one was allowed out, so they had to sneak. Lower and lower they got until they were on the grand floor hiding behind a statue.

"Scorpius!" Rose whispered. "This is mad! Where are we going? We're going to get caught."

He turned and smiled at her. "Rose calm down silly! We're practically there. Now, when I count to three, we're going to dart for the door no hesitation, understand?"

"You mean we're going outside!?" Rose said as her eyes widened. "You really are going mad."

Scorpius just laughed and ignored her. "Okay now, one…two…THREE!" They ran as fast as they could towards the giant door and quietly opened it and ran outside. Faster and faster they ran through the pitch black. The cool air was brushing fast against their faces. When they reached the far side of the covered Rose stopped breathing deeply.

"Okay….Scorpius….that's far enough. So where…are we going?"

"Rose we're about there I promise. It's just beyond the gamekeepers hut."

"Hagrid's? That's far too out of the way. We could get expelled for this!" She said in a high voice.

"Rose," Scorpius began, taking her hand in his. This made his heart beat quicker, but he ignored the nervous feeling. This was just about cheering Rose up. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course. With my life." She answered, calming down.

"Then come on. We can walk the rest of the way if you'd like." And so they did. Walking further and further, the only thing guiding them was the bright moonlight in the sky. Finally, Scorpius came to a slow halt, right at the shore of the black lake.

"The black lake? What are we doing here?" Rose asked him confused. He was peering out over the dark water, seeming to be looking for something.

"Here…just sit down with me. They'll be here soon enough. We're a little early." He said as he gently sat on the sandy ground; she joined him.

"Really Scorp, what's the big secret?" she pleaded tugging at his sleeve, getting a tad bit excited.

He laughed. "You'll see! I promise, you'll love it." He said peering over at her. She was looking back at him, just smiling. She was so lovely. He wanted to tell her right then and there, but couldn't ruin the moment. Right then, they heard a giant SPLASH! Rose jumped a little, and Scorpius turned his head. They were mermaids! Mermaids in the water, jumping around.

"Oh…oh my goodness! Look Scorpius, mermaids!" She said pointing out to the four mermaids she saw.

"So you like it? I knew you said you liked mermaids one time, so I thought if we did something you liked you might be happy again."

She grabbed him in a big embrace now, hugging him as hard as she could. This was the nicest anything could do. Scorp always did know how to cheer her up. He did anything to see that she wasn't upset. As they let each other go, Rose felt something as their faces were closest. Her cheeks turned red, then clearing her throat she said,

"Ahem..well uh…this is just amazing Scorpius. I can't thank you enough!"

"Anything for you, Rose." He said smiling, turning back to watching the mermaids. Without him noticing, Rose sat there just staring at him. What happened a moment ago? Why did her face turn red? I couldn't have possibly felt butterflies she thought. What's happening to me? Oh it's nothing Rose you're fine. He's just doing something nice for you as always. All these thoughts raced through her mind for the rest of the night. Why was she acting like this? Something changed that night. But Rose wasn't fully aware of what it was yet.


	13. Fourth Year 1

_Dear diary,_

_It's been a strange couple of months. Ever since Scorpius took me to see the mermaids, he's been on my mind a lot. When I think about him I get butterflies. But why? We've been best friends for a couple years now and I've never felt this way towards him. Is this strange or am I just over reacting? Oh I don't know. I'm just writing this because he's spending a few days at the burrow with Al and I'm not sure what's going to happen. Well, that's all for now. _

Rose was sitting at her desk, looking out the window. Scorpius really had been on her mind the whole summer holiday, and now she was actually going to see him. She got this strange nervous feeling around him now. "I_t's nothing" _she told herself. Nothing had changed. She was brought out of her daze by the sound of her mother's voice coming from down the stairs.

"Rose darling! Come on down now and bring your things. You're heading to grandma's now."

With this, Rose closed her diary, placed it in her bag, and hurried down the stairs. Al should be there by now too, she thought as they sped towards the burrow in their muggle car. She wished they would just use the floo network, but they lived too close to muggles for that. Finally, they arrived. Grandma and grandpa hugged them all and took Hugo and Rose's things. Hugo went off somewhere with Lily and Rose went up the stairs to the rooms where they were going to stay, then she saw them. Al and Scorpius were sitting on the bed playing wizard's chess; they looked up as she entered. Rose's stomach fluttered at the sight of Scorpius' smile.

"Hi there Rose! Long time no see!" he said as he smiled and waved.

"Hello Scorp!" she said. Her cheeks turning a slight pink.

"It's about time you got here! We've been waiting for ages!" Albus smirked at her. For the next few hours leading up to dinner, all the children went outside and had a game of quidditch. Poor Lilly was no good, she usually just sat on her broom and watched the birds fly. It was fun none the less. When dinner finally came, they had a huge hearty meal as usual. Afterwards they were too full to do hardly anything. Hugo, Lily, and James stayed inside, and the other three went back out and sat by the pond under the light of the moon and stars. Rose had thought it had gone well so far. No one noticed anything different about her and she planned to keep it that way, but when she sat next to Scorpius by the pond, she could barely act normal.

"So," Scorpius began, "Have you all had a good holiday so far? It's great that I'm able to spend some time with you all outside school. I'm really…really enjoying it." Rose's heart fluttered.

"It's been decent I suppose. Mostly boring. I think I'd rather be at school. Rose probably would too, wouldn't you Rose? … Rose?"

Rose shook her head. "What? Oh…oh yes. I suppose so. Yes, I'm ready to get back. I plan on getting all my summer reading assignments done within the next few days."

"You're boggled." Albus said to her, snickering. She just scoffed at him.

"Oh you two. Well, I'm having a great time and I'm hoping this break goes by as slow as possible. I have no desire to go back quickly."

Conversation between the three friends continued on into the cool summer night. At some point It had seemed that Albus dozed off.

"Well, he didn't last long did he?" Scorpius said to Rose, laughing.

"Ha ha I'd say he didn't!" Rose replied. The nervousness was mounting.

"It's so nice out here tonight." He added. "The stars are just amazing," he turned to face Rose now. "They're beautiful…. Aren't they?"

She looked at him. He was so sweet. She felt like pouring out her feelings right then, but just couldn't. "They really are…I…I love the stars. Merlin, Scorpius, look at the time. We should really head in now, you think?"

"I suppose you're right, you go ahead. I'll wake Al." he said laughing. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Scorpius." She said. Then she turned, and scurried toward the house. Her heart was beating quickly and she couldn't help but smile. Without any hesitation, she ran up the stairs to her and Lily's room and shut the door, luckily, Lily hadn't come up yet. She got out her diary, opened it up, and began to scribble quickly.

_Diary,_

_Today was absolutely wonderful! Al, Scorpius and I hung out all day. Tonight we sat out by the pond talking for hours. Scorpius makes me_ _so happy. I can't deny it any longer. I like him, I know I do. But that's just stupid. We're friends, always have been. If I let him know how I felt. It would just ruin the friendship. I don't know what to do, but for now, all I can do is keep to myself. We'll start up at school soon enough and everything will go back to normal._

_Back at the pond:_

"Al….Albus…wake up you idiot!" Scorpius shouted. He turned over Albus to see that he was laughing uncontrollably. "What? What is it?"

"You really thought I was sleeping ?" he said still laughing. "No… I pretended to doze off so you could have some alone time with Miss Weasley there." He snickered. Scorpius punched him in the arm.

"Oh come off it, Potter! I said leave it alone. Nothing can happen alright?"

"Oh sure. Besides, I don't think you'll need my help much longer. You just wait, one day soon you two won't be able to hold it off. Just make sure I get an invitation to the wedding." Albus said winking, then jumping up, running to the burrow with Scorpius close behind.

The train ride on September first came quickly. The fourth year was already there. Rose and Albus made sure to arrive early enough to get a good seat. They could wait to get back. Peering out the window, they spotted Scorpius saying his goodbyes.

"There he is!" Albus said. "Rose, call out there and let him know where we are." And so she did. He spotted Rose waving to him from the train. His father wasn't pleased when he saw this, but brushed it off. With a final hug and handshake, he ran on to the train to join his friends. Within moments he was there and sat down next to Rose.

"Oy, never thought I'd get out of there." He began. "Good thing you guys were here, couldn't find another seat open."

"Well, we're glad you're here." Rose said smiling. _What are you thinking Rose? Act normal. _She thought.

"You are? I mean...me too. So, you guys ready for the new year? I heard there's going to be some fun goings on this term."

"You know it!" Albus said. "I bet some really cool things will happen." He said, winking at Scorpius who shot him daggers. The train ride was very uneventful. Nothing special happened for either of them. Around eight at night, a knock cam at their compartment. It was James.

"Oy, Al, come with me. I'm working on some new puking pastels. I need to see if they work."

"You want me to be your guinea pig? I'll do it! Be back guys." Albus jumped out of his seat and was out of sight. Both Rose and Scorpius secretly began to have that nervous feeling back in their stomachs.

"Weird that he got so excited." Rose said laughing.

"Yeah… but hey, it's Al after all!" He laughed too. Maybe it wasn't so awkward as they thought.

You know what Rose? He asked.

"What?"

"I'm really glad I have a friend like you in my life."

Rose was caught off guard. She really could only think of one thing to say back,

"I feel the same way, really."

They talked for what seemed like a lifetime. Albus still hadn't returned. _He's doing this on purpose._ Scorpius thought. It was getting late into the night now, and they were both plenty tired.

"Scorp, I'm exhausted. Mind if I….rest my head on your shoulder?"

Scorpius immediately felt energized. "Of course. I'm getting tired too perhaps we should sleep." And so they did. Rose laid her head down on Scorpius' chest, and began to rest. She liked the feeling of being close to him. She could hear his heartbeat. She felt safe. Scorpius' couldn't have been happier unbeknownst to Rose, he wasn't sleeping. Being alone with her in the first time in a while, he was just glad to have her to himself for a short while.

The train arrived right on schedule, as usual. It was quite rainy. Finally at the feast, they settled down and ate. There was tons of food like always. Albus ate so much, Rose told him he could've probably gotten sick. She was still distracted though. Looking over at the Slytherin table, she saw Scorpius talking with his friends, Tailia Patil, and Edward Bell. She stopped however, when Neville stood up from his seat.

"Ahem… welcome students, I hope you enjoyed your holiday. There are just a few announcements for this new term…" Rose zoned out again as he began to speak; Scorpius still exchanging words with his two Slytherin mates. He dare not look over to the girl he most desperately wanted. Neville's voice came back to them. "And finally, as traditions holds, this November will have the fall formal dance; for fourth years and above." Scorpius choke on his pumpkin juice and began coughing. _A dance? _He thought.

Tailia Patil started laughing at him. "Something a miss there, Malfoy?"

"No…Nothing, nothing." He retorted sneaking a look over at Rose.

"Oh great!" Albus bellowed. "A dance? What a load. Stupid, right Rose?"

"Come on Al, it could be fun!" she told him. Albus rolled his eyes at her.

"Typical girl answer. What, got a date in mind do you?"

Rose cleared her throat. "No…no of course not. I was just saying it would be fun." She said, quickly turning her attention back to her dessert. She couldn't deny, she thought immediately of Scorpius when Albus mentioned a date.


	14. Fourth Year 2

The first couple weeks of the new term were quite enjoyable. Fourth year seemed like it was going to be a good year. Rose and Albus were sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Rose was working on her potions essay, while Albus was, well…doing whatever Albus did, which was not homework. He rathered compare his answers to Rose after she was finished.

"You know, Albus, you should really try to do some work on your own. How do you expect to pass your OWLs next year?"

"Oh Rose, I know what I'm doing. Besides, that's not until next year. What we need to focus on is the fall formal. I need a date and I know exactly who I'm going to ask." Albus said smirking and crossing his arms.

Rose looked up at him, laughed, and then continued on her essay. "Oh yeah, and who would that be?"

"Sophie McNulty, fifth year." He said puffing out his chest. Rose continued laughing at her cousin.

"Well, good luck with that!" she said, pretending to salute him.

"Oh yeah laugh it up. You'll see. And what about you? Can't show up alone now can you?"

Rose shifted uncomfortably. "Like I said, I'm not going. I'll have far too much school work to worry about." Albus stood up and started moving towards his dormitory.

"Okay, okay fine. I won't argue with you." He said. He then bent down behind Rose's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "But I bet Scorpius will be mighty upset when you don't show." Rose shot around and looked at him with blood red cheeks. "Goodnight." Albus smiled and waved.

_In the Slytherin common room:_

Scorpius was sitting at one of the study tables reading his defense against the dark arts chapter. Tailia was next to him reading that weeks issue of the Daily Prophet. Scorpius could only think about Rose, and how he could ask her to the dance.

"Tailia, can I ask you something?" he looked up at her nervously.

"For the last time Malfoy, I won't do your homework for you." She said rolling her eyes.

"No, no. It's not that, see…I need some advice. From a girls point of view, you know?"

"Ahhh," she began, closing up the newspaper and smiling. "Go on then."

Scorpius cleared his throat. "Well, you see there's this girl…"

"Really? I had no idea." Tailia said laughing.

"Oh shut up Patil! Look, I want to ask her to the dance, but I don't think she likes me. What should I do?" Tailia continued smiling.

"Ah I see. And this girl, it wouldn't happen to be a Miss Weasley would it?"

"Wh…what? How?"

"Oh come off it. Everyone in the whole school knows. You two both like each other, that's painfully obvious, you're just too bloody stubborn to see it! But don't worry, I won't tell. I'm a blood purity crazed Slytherin like so many think. You two would work for each other. That is, if you actually told her how you felt."

"Don't you see? That's what I'm trying to do! Now will you help me or not?"

"Calm down Malfoy! I will, yes. Meet me up here every night around eight and we'll make you the fancy shmancy romantic type and get you your date."

"Thanks Patil! I owe you one!"

"Ha, you owe me fifty is more like it. Now get on out of here."

Scorpius jumped up from his seat and went up to get in bed. He was excited for the coming days, and most importantly for the dance that was approaching quickly.

The next morning, Scorpius was still giddy. He had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindor's. He made sure he got their earlier, so he could see Rose. Tailia walked in with him and sat down. Scorpius was getting nervous and started fidgeting.

"Calm down Malfoy. Merlin. Okay, so don't get all scaredy dragon on me. When she walks in, ask her to sit with you understand?"

"Understood."

"Oy, I'm not getting paid enough for this." Tailia said, rolling her eyes as she walked away.

Rose and Albus walked in. Rose noticed Tailia and Scorpius talking. She got a sudden uncomfortable feeling. What were they doing together? She thought. Never the less, she and her cousin walked towards him. Scorpius looked up, surprised.

"Oh…uh hi Rose, Al. Won't you sit down?"

"Hi Scorpius." Rose said sitting down. Albus didn't sit down. When Rose wasn't looking he winked at Scorpius and went to sit at the next table. "Well, I guess he won't be joining us will he?" she added.

"Suppose not." Scorpius laughed. "So, Rose, how have you been? Enjoying your classes?"

"I am thanks. It's a bit challenging but that's how it's supposed to be, yeah?"

"Oh of course. I agree. But it'll be worth it. With the dance coming up and all. Should be fun, right?" he said nervously.

Rose's heartbeat quickened at the mention of it. "Perhaps…" she began slowly. "But I don't imagine I'll attend. Gotta stay on top of my studies don't I?"

Scorpius immediately deflated. "Oh yeah, I guess you're right." Despite the awkward moment, they kept a conversation going for the whole class. They even spent time after classes ended. The two of them along with Albus went down to Hagrid's for tea. After everyone was basically all in their dorms, Scorpius and Al gathered in the empty library for some wizard's chess.

"So, did you enjoy defense against the dark arts?" Albus questioned, winking.

"Oh shut up. I did enjoy it until Rose said she wasn't going to the ball!" Scorpius rested his head down on the table with a sour look on his face. "So I guess there's no point in any of this. You know I even have Patil trying to teach me how to ask her to the dance? Pathetic."

"Oh come on then. Quit with the pity party! I love you two but you all can be so thick. You both want to go with each other but won't do anything about it. Now, I know my cousin, and she's head over heels for you, but she'll never admit it. You'll have to be the one to do something."

"What would you have me do?"

"Well, keep working with Patil if you need. I'm sure she knows what she's doing. But then eventually you're going to have to buck up and ask her mate. You hear?"

"Yeah, you're right Al! Thanks!"

So for the next week, that's exactly what Scorpius did. They became known as "gentleman" lessons to Tailia. She made fun of Scorpius every time. Finally it was time again for another Hogsmeade visit. Early that morning, as the students were at their tables eating breakfast, Rose spotted Scorpius across the way and approached him.

"Hello Scorp." She said, smiling and waving. His other Slytherin friends looked up, as he did.

"Hi ya Rose!" he said with a mouth full of eggs. Tailia snickered at this.

Ignoring this, Rose continued. "Al and I…well, I was wondering if you'd like to join us today, you know to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Oh…I'd love to Rose, I would. But see, uh…me and Patil here have some potions homework to finish up." Rose instantly looked disappointed. "But hey….I'll see you all when you get back, yeah?"

"Oh yeah, sure." She said half smiling, as she walked away.

Later that night, as Rose was getting ready for bed, she pulled out her diary and began to write.

_Dear diary,_

_I get the feeling that something is wrong with Scorpius. He hasn't spent hardly any time with me…or Albus for the last couple of weeks. He didn't even come to Hogsmeade. He's always with his house mates now. Especially that Tailia Patil. I really don't like it. But why? What am I saying? It shouldn't bother me, should it? Oh I don't know. I just know they spend every minute together and I'd rather it be me. I really hope they don't go to the formal together. I so want to go with him. Or worse, what if he fancies her? Oh no. Alright, it's time. I've got to do something about my feelings. I've got to tell him how I feel before it's too late. I can't be scared anymore._

The next day, Rose set that plan in motion. While they were waiting to go into defense against the dark arts, she approached Scorpius nervously.

"Hi Scorpius." He straightened up happily.

"Hey Rose! He smiled. _Oh that smile._

"I was wondering, would you want to meet me down at the black lake tonight, around seven maybe? We can skip rocks or play fireball or something." She said, trying not to sound desperate.

Scorpius' cheeks were reddening, but he was over joyed. _I should be done talking to Patil by then. _He thought. "Sure! That sounds brilliant, I'll be there!"

"Great!" she said smiling. "It's set then!"

Rose could hardly contain her excitement throughout the rest of the day, but the later it got, the more nervous she got. The thought of confessing her feelings to the boy she had been friends with for so long, terrified her. But at the same time, it was long overdue. That night, at dinner, she ate quickly, went back up to the common room and worked on her appearance. Everything had to be perfect. She only had two hours to get ready and be down there, she thought. Finally, she made her way down the stairs, to the main floor and out the door. It was a cool evening, but bearable. She couldn't focus on anything else but what she had to do.

When seven o'clock came, she felt as if her stomach was in her throat. Any moment now, the boy she cared for most immensely would join her where she stood. But after about ten minutes the feeling began to become lighter, and lighter. Another ten minutes passed. It was getting dark now. Where could he be? Has he really forgotten? Nonsense, she thought. She just had to wait it out. But when the clock reached seven forty five, and it was nearly impossible to see, Rose began back up towards the castle. _I can't believe the fool I was! Of course he wouldn't come! He's probably somewhere snogging Patil, no doubt._ With this thought, tears streamed down Rose's cheeks. She had never been stood up before, and now that she had, it didn't feel good at all.

When she walked through the doors she immediately saw Albus, talking to James. He saw her and came in her direction.

"Hey there Rosie! What…what's the matter Rose? What happened?"

She quickly wiped her eyes so he wouldn't notice anything. "Nothing, nothing Albus. Scorpius; do you know where he is?"

"Oh…uh…he said he had to erm, study or something. He and Patil are partners in potions I think. They had some…homework." Albus knew what they were doing. But he couldn't let Rose know Scorpius wanted to ask her to the formal.

"Right." She said flatly. She bid her cousin goodbye and headed up the stairs. A few flights up she heard someone coming down.

"Rose! Rose there you are!" Scorpius began. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Lost track of time with that homework and all. Rose? Are you okay?"

Her eyes began to water again. "You can quit the act Scorpius."

"What? What act?"

"I know you don't have homework."

"Rose…just tell me what's wrong. I really am sorry!"

"You know? Just for one second I thought…That it was me… You know what? Never mind. It's not like it really matters anymore does it? I'm sorry I bothered you. Don't worry about me anymore." She pushed past him and continued her way up, really beginning to cry now.

"Rose…please. Talk to me." But she didn't. Not even a look back.


	15. Fourth Year 3

"Rose…please talk to me." Scorpius said begging. But she didn't. Not even a look back. Scorpius was angry and upset now as he continued down the stairs spotting Albus.

"Al, bloody hell! How could I be such a git!? I can't believe it, I really did lose track of time."

"Well you've done it now mate!" he said punching him on the arm. "She really had her hope set high tonight! How could you forget? Tonight was the perfect opportunity. You may not even get another."

Scorpius was tore up by now. "I…you're right; absolutely right. I was a flat out git. She deserves better doesn't she Al?" he said sitting down, with his face in his hands.

"Oh...come on now. Don't be such a drama queen. If I know Rose, and I do, she really likes you Scorp. I think she'll still go. But it's got to be perfect understand?" he asked pointing at his friend.

"Absolutely! I won't be stupid again." Scorpius answered.

"Okay then. I'll help you. I'll talk her into giving you a second chance. But don't screw it up, and you have to ask her to the formal! It's got to be special, get it?"

"Right…right. I think I know what to do."

"Alright then. It's got to be tomorrow Scorp. The dance is this weekend!"

"Okay, okay! I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, yes. Now go."

Scorpius waved to Albus and headed toward the dungeons. _What a prat, _Albus thought having a laugh. He now had to turn his attention to his cousin, up in their own common room. He said their password and walked in. There were only a couple of people out, reading and whatnot. He spotted Rose sitting by the window and walked over. He could tell she had been crying.

"Rosie! Why the long face?"

She looked up at him, emotionless. "Oh come off it. I'm sure you know why. Scorpius stood me up."

"Yeah, I heard. I'm sorry. Scorpius is too!"

"Psh…right. I'm sure he had plenty of fun with Tailia."

"Rose, come on! He is sorry. He was practically crying like a newborn baby down there. And Patil and him, they weren't doing anything but homework!"

"He…he was? Oh yeah? Then why are they always together, huh?"

"Ugh…Rose…I can't…they just weren't doing anything. Okay? Can you just trust me?"

"It's just so hard Al. He hurt my feelings."

"I get that. I really do. That's why he wants to make it up to you."

"He does?"

"Yes. Now, will you just talk to him tomorrow? For me?"

"…Alright fine. But don't expect me to forgive him." She said crossing her arms.

"Not at all." Albus said smiling. "You have a good night Rose!"

"Night Al."

_Slytherin Common Room:_

Scorpius got down to his common room. He walked in deeply exhaling and loosening his tie. _How stupid I've been._ He thought. Just then he felt someone smack him across the head.

"Patil!? What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I should ask you the same thing! Oh Malfoy you're so stupid! I didn't know Weasley asked you out tonight! Why didn't you go? Why haven't you asked her yet!?"

"I know, I know! I'm stupid alright! But I'm asking her tomorrow, I promise."

"Yeah if she even talks to you. She probably thinks we're dating! As if…but she probably does."

"I know! I'm going to fix this."

"You'd better." She said walking away to go sit with Edward Bell.

The next morning, Scorpius woke up very nervous wondering what would happen if Rose never talked to him again. _I wouldn't blame her if she didn't._ But he couldn't focus on that. He had to make sure he asked Rose to the formal, and it had to be great.

He started his day off normal. When he got to defense against the dark arts, he cautiously looked over to the table Rose was sitting at and walked over.

"Hi…Hi Rose."

Without looking up she said, "Hello Scorpius." Flatly.

"Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I know you're angry with me, and I deserve that. I should've been there last night; no excuses. But you see Rose, that's why I need to apologize. That's why I want to apologize. It's the least I can do and I care for you too much to not." She looked up now, seeing that Scorpius looked awfully distraught. " So, I terribly sorry Rose and it won't happen again." He then began to walk away, then Rose spoke up,

"Oh don't go all overboard you loser." She was smiling from ear to ear when Scorpius turned around. He was so glad. "I accept your apology sir."

Scorpius couldn't help but grin. "You do? Oh thank you Rose! You have no idea how awful I've felt! Hey, to make it up to you, will you join me down at the black lake later, for that fireball rematch?"

Rose felt butterflies once again. "Hmm…okay sure…I suppose!" she said happily.

Scorpius turned around gleefully moving towards his seat. Albus shot him a wink, and he returned it with a thumbs up.

Scorpius couldn't focus for the rest of the day. This night had to go perfectly. After classes ended, Scorpius went down to the kitchens.

Rose was busy getting ready, just about to go down to dinner when she heard Albus call her name.

"Rooooossssiiiieee! Rose, get down here!"

She hurried down the stairs, not knowing what could be wrong with her cousin. "What, what is it Al?"

"He pointed to the portrait hole and said, "You've got yourself a visitor outside." Smirking.

"What? Whatever do you mean silly?" she walked over to the portrait and pushed it open. There stand Scorpius, with a smile so big on his face, and a picnic basket. _He's so handsome. _She thought to herself.

"Scorp? What is this?"

"Well, I figured before our fireball game we could have our own dinner. You know down by the lake; what do you say?" Rose's cheeks shot red as she smiled.

"Well…that…that sounds just lovely."

"Oh good! Shall we go then?"

"Oh…yeah!" she said quickly. They walked and talked all the way down from Gryffindor tower. Both of them just as nervous and excited as the other. When they got down to the lake near sunset, they settled on the shore and ate the dinner that Scorpius had packed them, and did indeed play fireball. As night fell, the two of them sat down by the edge of the lake watching the stars. The Scorpius spoke up,

"Rose? I guess I should come back to reality now; for the real reason we're down here. I want to apologize for the other night. I know that I hurt you, I do. And it's been tearing me up," Rose's face turned serious now. "I want you to know that I never meant to do that and I'm truly sorry. I could never imagine causing you pain. I feel completely awful for what I did and I sure didn't deserve your forgiveness. I'm just glad you still accept me as your friend, and I PROMISE you, that I will never again hurt you like I did."

Tears began to quickly stream down Rose's cheeks, as she stood up quickly and walked a few feet away. Scorpius jumped up as well.

"Rose…Rose, what is it? Look, whatever it is I'm sorry! Don't you believe me?" she turned away from him and walked towards the lake.

"I…I believe you Scorpius." She was crying hard now. "I was only mad at you for a short while. Being honest, Scorp, I was angry with myself. I was so stupid!"

"Rose…" he said touching her shoulder, "why the devil would you be mad at yourself? I was the one being a prat."

"The reason…I'm mad at myself, is because ever since we started here you've treated me right. I could always depend on you for anything. You were there when no one else was. You were something special and I knew that! I just chose not to see it, like an idiot. Then I went and dated that fool Finigan! That was a horrible thing to do to you. And now…now that I finally realize the mistakes I've made, and I realize what I should've done…it's too late! I had plenty of chances to tell you how I felt but I didn't. And now I'm getting what I deserve. I just wish I had done it sooner, before it was too late; before it was over. I guess it really doesn't matter now, does it? But I'll say it, Scorpius. I've liked you for so long."

Scorpius stood stunned. Rose, still back towards him. "Rose, you think it's too late? You think I don't feel the same way? Since day one you're the only one I've ever seen! Not a day goes by where I don't think about you. Never once has it been over for me. It'll never be over!" with these words, he pulled her around towards him and kissed her straight on the lips. Rose could feel Scorpius' soft lips on hers, and his warm embrace. In those few seconds, for both of them time stood completely still; lost in the moment that both of them had for so long dreamed of.

Finally, their faces pulled apart. They both stared at each other in somewhat of a surprise, and then they laughed softly.

Scorpius spoke first. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said softly, his arms wrapped around her.

"Me neither Scorp." She said, with a red smile.

"Well, Rose Wesley. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the fall formal…as my girlfriend?" he said smiling.

"Yes. Yes of course. I wouldn't want to go with anyone other than you." She said smiling, as she pulled him back for another long kiss.

That weekend, they went to the fall formal together. Everything was perfect. They danced together the whole night. In the middle of a dance, Scorpius looked right into Rose's eyes, "You're absolutely beautiful Rose Weasley."

Finally they both got what they had most desperately wanted for so long. As they stand there embracing each other, they knew that everything was as it should be.

**The End**

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! I enjoyed writing it. I have more stories in mind so keep checking back! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**


End file.
